villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Chaos Insurgency
The Chaos Insurgency (or C.I.) is a major rival organization of the SCP Foundation and was implied to be the main catalyst of SCP - Containment Breach. The Chaos Insurgency was formed by former agents from the SCP Foundation who defected from the organization and attempted to destroy it. The Chaos Insurgency has access to a more limited amount of SCPs than the Foundation but is more willing to use them without restriction. This organization consists of about 16 main members. In SCP - Containment Breach, it was implied that Dr. Maynard, one SCP Foundation doctor, was actually a mole for the Insurgency. Overview Origin According to one story, the Chaos Insurgency was a group of a covert special task force formed by the O5 Council of SCP Foundation, first known under the codename of "Insurgency", and was part of the Foundation. Unknown to the Foundation, the Insurgency has been secretly operating a rebellion in order to rebel against the Foundation and betray them. After rising an internal conflict within the Foundation, the Insurgency attacked multiple SCP facilities, stolen multiple SCP objects and evacuated the defectors from the Foundation. The defectors soon became known as the Chaos Insurgency. According to another story, the Insurgency is the successor to an internal rebel faction which was eventually defeated after a massive civil war with Foundation loyalists. This rebel faction had similar goals to the Serpent's Hand and the Manna Charitable Foundation, seeking usage of SCPs and other anomalies to benefit humanity. It is also common that the Insurgency was founded in the years following World War I, usually 1924 or 1925. Nature The Chaos Insurgency is opposite to the Foundation who contained their SCPs and put most of them under strict surveillance. The Insurgency is quite the polar opposite, as they would like to utilize the SCP artifacts as their tools. The Insurgency also wants to take down the SCP Foundation for its "lies" by possibly unleashing several harmful and even hostile SCPs. They have provoked multiple riots against the Foundation. The Insurgency's treachery caused panic from the O5 Council, who had been responsible for the Insurgency's creation. Soon, the Insurgency became one of the most fearsome human enemy faction to the SCP Foundation, which will utilize all kinds of ways in order to neutralize the Foundation itself, including sending spies into it. The Insurgency usually operates it developing countries, often having a relationship with the corrupt regimes that control these nations. The Insurgency often helps keep these governments in power in exchange for facilities and resources. The Insurgency is also known to have citizens from these countries as test-subjects in their experiments in a similar manner the Foundation uses D-Class personnel. Besides anomalies, the Chaos Insurgency also trade in weapons and intelligence. In SCP - Containment Breach The soldiers from the Chaos Insurgency appeared at one of the endings of SCP - Containment Breach, but it is highly implied the entire C.I. serves as the mastermind of the whole thing. If the player had the Gate A opened and did not have SCP-106 contained, SCP-106 will distract the firing of the guards of SCP Foundation after he got out from the Gate A. After SCP-106 sunk back into the ground, the guards will cease fire. Successfully avoiding the guards by walking under the bridge and through a secret tunnel will make the players to meet the soldiers from the Chaos Insurgency, who arrived and took the player away without any harm, in order to know more secrets of the Foundation from the protagonist in order to achieve another goal (judging by their following words "You know too much to let them get you. You're coming with us."). This ending is the only ending of the game which the player did not die in the end. Conspiracy theories Despite the soldiers of the Chaos Insurgency only appearing at one of the endings, it was implied that the Chaos Insurgency orchestrated the entire event happening in SCP - Containment Breach. One of the doctors of SCP Foundation, Dr. Maynard, was implied to be a spy working for the Insurgency, which was implied by a note from his office, "YOU MADE IT SO EASY. NICE WORK, FOUNDATION.". This implied that Dr. Maynard is not a loyalist to the Foundation, and would be highly possible to be an Insurgency spy. Also, some conversations mentioning Dr. Maynard also implied that Dr. Maynard was a new entry in the Foundation and was pretty able to do his work, further the suspicion. It is also highly theorized that Dr. Maynard could have given SCP-079 the full access to the system of the Site. Support for this notion comes from the monitor in SCP-079's control room saying "you have control now", and SCP-079's actions of manipulating the player to escape could also be a reference that the Chaos Insurgency leaders are manipulating the protagonist all along in order to find someone who will spill the Foundation's secrets. If it was real, then the whole story will become clear; Dr. Maynard advanced SCP-079's intelligence under the order of his possible boss, the Chaos Insurgency, to shut off the electric device of the entire Site, causing SCP-173's containment breach and setting all of the events in the entire SCP - Containment Breach. Considering the nature of the Insurgency of using dangerous SCPs as their tools, it is very likely that they had caused this containment breach of SCP-173 and SCP-106. However, Dr. Maynard did not end well. He was dragged by an escaped SCP-106 into the latter's pocket dimensions, paying for his plan. It was unknown what happened to Dr. Maynard afterward. In addition, it was unknown what happened to the protagonist when the Chaos Insurgency took him away safely. Even so, if the Chaos Insurgency did orchestrate the entire event, then they had succeeded to plunge the entire SCP Foundation into a mess. Trivia *In SCP - Containment Breach, the logo of the Chaos Insurgency is like a shattered or cracked-up version of the SCP Foundation's logo, implying their goal of breaking the Foundation apart. *The original Chaos Insurgency members were part of A-1 "Red Right Hand". *The Chaos Insurgency's slogan is taken from John Milton's Paradise Lost, Book II, 170-174 in which the fallen angel Belial talks about God's against those who took part in Lucifer's rebellion, similar how the CI rebelled against the SCP Foundation. External links *[http://containmentbreach.wikia.com/wiki/Chaos_Insurgency On SCP - Containment Breach Wiki]. *The Chaos Insurgency Wiki. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Organizations Category:SCP Foundation Villains Category:Traitor Category:Extremists Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Spy Category:Successful Category:Video Game Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Enigmatic Category:Mastermind Category:Terrorists Category:Anarchist Category:Amoral Category:Saboteurs Category:Grey Zone Category:Anti-Villain Category:Power Hungry Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Extortionists Category:Deal Makers Category:Archenemy